valkyrieprofilefandomcom-20200223-history
Claire
Claire is a minor character from Valkyrie Profile. A member of a band of thieves in Gerabellum alongside Lucian, she is devastated by his death. Storyline Claire presumably resorted to thievery because it was a way to make more money than she ever could hope for, as a commoner. It is unknown under what circumstances she met Lucian, since he was originally from Coriander, but they eventually established a relatively well-organized group in Gerabellum with two other members, Barren and Rusty. Claire develops romantic feelings for Lucian, although he makes no secret of the fact that he has not forgotten Platina. If Lenneth happens to visit the city before Chapter 5, Claire spots her walking in the street in her human guise. Her silver hair reminds her of Lucian's descriptions of Platina and, in a jealous fit, she throws a stone at her. Dolce, an old woman who takes care of the orphans in the Gerabellum slums, either witnesses or hears about the incident and brings Lenneth home to apologize to her. While she is there, Lucian comes in to give Dolce some of the day's loot, presenting it as earnings, since the old woman appears to be unaware of their thieving. Dolce introduces Lenneth as Meril and explains that Claire attacked her. Lucian is shocked to hear this and begins to apologize, only to be dumbstruck by Lenneth's resemblance to Platina, even though she does not remember him. After she leaves, Claire explains her gesture to Lucian, saying that it is difficult to have to share him with a ghost. Some time later, Barren grows overconfident and picks a noble's pocket. He is caught and tortured to death, while the government uses the incident as an excuse to launch a purge of the slums. Lucian tells Claire to head for the woods outside town while he rounds up the children, but she refuses to leave him, saying that the children trust her more than they do him. However, as they exit their hideout and survey the destruction, Lucian is shot by an archer. As he lies dying, he laments that he will be alone in death, just as he was alone after Platina died, even though Claire protests that she will not leave him. With his last breath, he apologizes for abandoning her, and is recruited as an Einherjar by Lenneth. Claire is last seen looking up at the sky, but nothing further is known of her fate. Etymology Claire is the feminine form of clair, the French word for "light" or "clear" http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/clair#French. Considering that Lucian's name is derived from the Latin word for "light", the two names could have been designed to match. Trivia *Claire is voiced by the same actress as Llewelyn, Nanami, Yumei, Shiho, Celia and Lemia. *It is unclear whether Lucian and Claire had a relationship or not. On the one hand, Lucian expresses lingering feelings for Platina, but on the other hand, he appears reluctant to abandon Claire when he dies, and she mentions having to "share" him. *During his recruitment, Lucian expresses regret at leaving Claire behind. Lenneth's reaction to this suggests that she allows him to do something about it http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HkYehl8tMv4&playnext=1&list=PL895B382AA14C15A5 (by comparison to what she did for Llewelyn, for example). However, all that is shown is Claire looking up at the sky. Gallery File:Claire1.jpg|A grieving Claire Category:Character Category:Non-Playable Character Category:Female